Mid-Summer Night Dream
by LeaD
Summary: for anyone who's read Serenity atHogwarts.. this is a mini-fic tying my original and my soon to come out sequal together.. so read!!!


           Serena was just getting off of the Knight bus. She had finally convinced her father to let her go See her Draco-Chan for his 15th birthday. Yes, today was a special day it would mark exactly 5 moths they've been together. She had missed him dearly so far over the summer and it sort of pained her that her father almost didn't let her come see him. She almost thought she would have to wait until school starts to see him again then she'd feel bad for not seeing him for his birthday. Finally she found the house and she rang the doorbell, One of his little elf servants answered the door... A young elf that is.

"Yes??" he said in a rather impatient tone.

"Uhmm Draco Malfoy??" She asked getting over the fact that he had one of the elf slaves that Hermione had wanted to get freed for the longest time.

"Come in.." he said a little bit more agitated.

"uhmm if you're busy could you just direct me to him."

"No I must take you to him.." He said in a horrid tone.

"Please.. if it will risk getting you in trouble.. I'll just go.. and I'm pretty sure I can take the blame for finding him myself. I mean i did request to find him myself." she smiled warmly at the little creature. He just smiled back eyes shining with happiness.

"Mr. Young  Malfoy is in the library.." He walked away.

"Library?? He hates reading..." She followed the little elf.

"He has been upset since he left school this year.. someone special he has left behind i guess." The elf covered its mouth then slammed his head into a wall.

"Don't do that!!! You'll hurt yourself!!!" She picked him up and made him look at her.

"I must punish myself it is not my place to tell Malfoy business."

"But i sort of tricked you into It.." She said.

"But i say too much i should know better." He tried squirming out of her hold.

"He's right.." A female elf rushed by.

"Yeah.. but please when I'm still here please don't do that.. you can seriously injure yourself... and i hate to see anyone or anything that breathes walks and talks get hurt." She set him back on the floor. "Now promise me..."

" I'll do what i can." he said and continued walking.

"So what's your name."

"Bookie.." He smiled up at her.. if she was a friend of Mr. Young Malfoy he was glad he made a nice friend.

"That's a Kawaii name... Watashi wa Serena.. erm.." She said and looked at the ground embarrassed slightly.

"I grow up in Japan you know.. before coming here." He said and she giggled. Then he stopped. "Mr. Young Malfoy's is in there... Now i must finish my work." Serena frowned.. The little creature had taken her to Draco when she specifically asked him to tell her where to go.

"Thank you  Bookie.. Ja!"

"JA!" He said and scurried away to finish whatever he was doing. Serena stood outside of the library. She fixed her khaki skirt that stopped just above her knees, her white T-Shirt. She Quickly checked her hair and opened the door to the Library and crept inside. She saw her Draco-Chan sitting on the window ledge staring out into space.. or something outside.. or both. She crept up behind him not making a noise then covered his eyes with her hands.

"You know they say when a person stares out in space it means they're in love." She whispered in his ear. She felt his eyelashes brush against her hand a couple of times as if to process what's going on. His hands slowly reached up and took her hands down from his eyes.. he looked at them as if they might suddenly disappear.. then slowly a smile graced his face and he turned around to be met with the same blue eyes he fell in love with.

"Serena..." He said standing up to hug her, she hugged him back. He took a step back and planted a kiss on her soft rose colored lips. Neither of them noticed the group of elves outside the ajar door watching the scene unfold before them.

"She's the one he's been missing.." One of the female ones said.

"No wonder he's been so depressed like he has.. a kind girl like that can effect everyone with just her presence." Bookie smiled and walked away just before Lucius Malfoy found the group of Elves outside the library.

"May i ask what is so interesting about my son being in the library." He said angrily.. he should be doing his homework instead of moping, or something with those flunkies of his it is ONLY his 15th birthday... but he'd rather just stare out into space. He smirked as the Elves scattered  back to their work. One stepped up. "Bookie..." He said still slightly angry.

"Mr. Young Malfoy has company.. that is why the elves were watching."

"So what.. you've all seen Crabbe and Goyle already..."

"Not those two sir.. He is in the presence of a young lady..." Bookie scurried off to find more work to do. Lucius looked at the door in confusion.. He quickly thought up of a reason to walk in there. He opened the door.

"Draco!!!" His voiced boomed but he froze when he saw who exactly was there.

"Yes??" Malfoy looked up from the book him and Serena had just picked up and started reading together... Something about a strange witch from the time of Old Salem... Apparently she like getting burned at the stake because she would always allow herself to get caught.

"Konnichiwa Mr. Malfoy..." Serena stood up and bowed slightly. Lucius nodded as a response.

"Go out side.. it's a nice day..." He said and left the Library.. just as soon as he came.

"Let's go!!!" Malfoy said grabbing her hand and taking her out of the house. He kept running until he reached a big tree that was pretty much off into a secluded area.

"Draco-Chan!!!" She said yelling at the top of her lungs. Then he stopped moving and she crashed right into him sending them both to the ground. "Are you ok??" She asked getting ready to get off of him but his arms around her waist wouldn't allow it.

"Just fine.." He smiled happily at her. She smiled back and kissed him once again. After a while without even realizing it they rolled over with him on top of her. She was tangling her fingers up in his hair as he slowly began tracing the outer line of her  female figure, that had stopped developing anymore than it was, with his hands causing her to gasp slightly.. especially when he left her lips and started trailing kisses down her neck.

"Draco..." She gasped realizing she had forgotten that his hormones are still raging, trying adjust his body to be more mature. "Stop..." She said... and he complied sitting up rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

"Sorry... I couldn't help it."

"No really.." She said voice dripping with sarcasm. "Well you can't say you didn't miss Me.." She said searching through her subspace pockets for something pulling out numerous things.. like her broach which he picked up immediately.. 

"Could you believe this was the reason we ever got close??"  
"That and your smart ass attitude!!" She said grinning at him playfully. She kept pulling things out. She pulled out a watch that stopped working when she crossed the magical barrier, The watch Hermione gave her for her birthday, her scout communicator.. then she found it and pulled out a box. "Happy birthday!!!" She grinned.

"Just seeing you again has made me happy.." He said taking the box.

"That's sweet!!!" She smiled. "Now open it!!" She said. He ripped open the wrapping paper. Inside was a Chinese style shirt with a Green snake on it that actually crawled around the shirt but couldn't be felt moving around. "You like it??.. I figured since you're in Slytherin and come off as the snake loving type i figured you'd like it!!" She said.

"Of course i like it!!!" He said.

"you aren't lying to me are you??"  
"No.. I don't think i could lie to you.." He leaned forward and kissed her one more time.

"I'm glad..." She said Leaning on him while he held onto her. Never had she felt so content with anyone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

        Serena woke up to familiar tapping on her bedroom window. She opened it and there was a familiar owl who came in and dropped a letter on the bed. She had forgotten she sent Hedwig out to send her most recent letter and birthday gift to her Draco-Chan. She'd much rather have given it to him herself.. kind of like in the dream she had just before Hedwig woke her up again.

"Thanks Hedwig..." She pets the owl. "Now go.. I think Harry would be upset with me if he knew i sent you out again in the middle of the night to take a letter to Draco!!" She gave the owl a treat like she always does when she takes her mail. Then she opened the door and the owl went to her cage in the living room with her treat happily. Serena turned on her bedroom light and open the letter.

_Serena-_

_     Hai i miss you too.. I did use 'hai' right??. Anyway... thank you for the cool shirt. I love it.. almost as much as i love you, although i must say.. i had the strangest dream that you came over to my house.. made friends with Bookie.. one of my house-elves... and we spent the day together.. after we did the *Ahem* deed... Just joking.. you made me stop.. oh well.. i can't wait until school starts again.. I'm going insane without you.. yes, I'm doing my homework... I'm waiting for you next letter.. Ja!!! (I did use that right too, right??)_

_                          -Draco Malfoy._

"Yes.. I am counting the days until i see you again Serena... You'll be surprised about how i look now.." Malfoy glanced into the mirror once more Put the 'Snake' shirt Serena gave him for his 15th birthday in a drawer neatly then went back to bed. 

(An: Puberty had visited Malfoy over the summer... so nothing bad happened to his already gorgeous looks!!! Well.. except they got better)


End file.
